


chipped nails means i tried my best

by strawberrycolaaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pogtopia on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), author doesnt know medicine, inaccurate medical explaining, somewhat comfort but idk, tw // blood, tw // fighting, tw // injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrycolaaa/pseuds/strawberrycolaaa
Summary: techno and tommy fight in the pit in the pogtopia arc, angst ensues.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	chipped nails means i tried my best

**Author's Note:**

> here have another dream smp story! this took almost all day to do so hopefully y'all enjoy! thanks for all the support, i love y'all :]
> 
> ................................................................
> 
> tw // blood, injures, fighting
> 
> (stay safe!!)

A warm feeling of liquid under his nose signaled to him that he wasn’t going to win. When he originally picked this fight he thought it would be fair, considering that there was no armor and both guys were using nothing but their fists. Yet he forgot to notice the greatest flaw in his plan, _he was up against The Blade._

Tommy took a sidestep to the right and brought his hand up to his nose, trying to wipe away the warm liquid. He glanced down at the back of his hand and the familiar smear of blood was clear as day. Memories of fighting for L’Manburg and the blood, sweat, and tears that got put into it came into mind; _he was used to it._ He stared at it, lost in his thoughts, but just as soon as it happened, he was snapped back into reality by a firm punch to his torso. He fell on his back with a thud, the air being knocked out of him. A strained grunt emerged from him as he pulled his hands to his chest, sitting up trying to regain his breathing.

**_……………………………………_**

Techno stared down at Tommy with a glare that would have scared away any one of his enemies, but the kid’s face was morphed into a more painful than scared expression. A cough erupted from the child and Techno stepped back. He clearly lost this fight, but I better not push him more. _This was just a little fight, no need to kill him if, in the end, we are on the same side._

After a few moments of Tommy clearing his throat, he stood up and faced The Blade once more, “Is that all you got, Blade?”

**_He’s taunting us, kill him. Blood for the Blood God._ **

Techno inhaled a deep breath, _he may be taunting us but killing the kid isn’t the best plan right now,_ and exhaled, “This fight is over, Tommy.”

“What do you mean? I’m just getting started!” Tommy exclaimed, raising his fists to chest height in boxing form.

**_Do it. Kill. Blood for the Blood God. He deserves it._ **

Techno brought his arm up to stretch out his right shoulder, “I don’t think so.”

“Oh, you wanna try me, Mr. Blade?” Tommy taunted, shuffling back and forth. _Damn, this child is stubborn._

Techno straightened his posture and took a step towards Tommy, which caused Tommy to flinch, but resumed back to his stance after a moment.

“I’m not scared of you, Blade! You hurt Tubbo and I need to give you a taste of your own medicine,” Tommy shouted, “We trusted you and you betrayed us and executed Tubbo!”

Techno brought his hand to his head and rubbed his temples, “I was peer pressured, Tommy. I couldn’t-”

“But you could! You could have walked off the stage or fired at Schlatt,” Tommy shot back, his voice breaking, “Y-You could have fled at any time, you could have grabbed him and ran. Yet you decided to kill him!”

**_……………………………………_**

Behind his eyes he felt stinging, a threat of tears to come flooding in, _but he shouldn't. He’s a big man who doesn’t cry, definitely not in the middle of a fight where his enemy could use his weakness against him._

_“_ We’ve been over this, Tommy. It’s the exact reason why I beat you. We said all we can say, what happens in the pit stays in the pit,” The Blade spoke, turning to the exit. He climbed up the stairs and walked out of sight.

Tommy’s hands clenched into a fist as he stared at the dirt on the ground. His anger felt like a flame inside of him that was going to burn him from the inside out. _It wasn’t fair. It isn’t fair. He wasn’t able to avenge Tubbo, he was going to walk off scot-free with no punishment for what he did._ His knuckles became white, and in a flash, he aimed for the wall and punched it. 

If the pain he felt fighting The Blade was a glass of water, the pain his hand felt was the glass overflowing.

“FUCK!” the long and knowledgeable list of swears erupted from his mouth and he cradled his right hand close to his chest. 

Frantic footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, “Oh my god, Tommy. Are you alright?”

Hearing Tubbo’s voice extinguished some of the flames of anger that were inside of him, “Yeah, Big man. Just fucked up my hand a bit.”

“Oh, can I see it- Oh my god, Tommy!” Tubbo shrieked, rushing over to his friend. Tommy turned his back to the wall and sunk down it, holding his injured hand. The brunette walked towards the younger and crouched down, reaching out his hand slightly, “Is it okay if I touch your hand?”

Tommy’s eyes shifted from his hand up to Tubbo and silently nodded. After the confirmation, Tubbo gently grabbed his hand and looked at the wound. It was mainly small cuts and scratches but he could see the outline of some future bruises starting to form, “I’ll go get some first aid, stay right here.”

“Ok…” Tommy murmured before Tubbo ran up the stairs and out of sight. While waiting for him to return, he used his uninjured hand to run fingers through his hair. Pulling his hand away, a little bit of blood was on his hand. He dabbed his hand on his hairline and found the source of the wound. _Must have been cut open when I fell._

He panned his injured hand to check his palms to make sure he didn’t hurt them too, but luckily for him, they were untouched.

A sigh escaped out of the blond as his friend returned with bandages, a cloth, a water bottle, and potions of healing. Tubbo sat next to him and put the injured hand on his knee, while he started to unroll the bandage strips. Uncorking the potion bottle, he tilted the bottle over the bandages. The bandages soaked up the healing potion and became tainted with a light pink color. He grabbed the cloth and soaked it with some of the contents in the water bottle, before dabbing the cloth on the injury. Tommy winced at the sharp pain but stayed stagnant. Then Tubbo lifted the injured hand, placing the bandage underneath, and started wrapping the injury. 

“Any other injuries?” Tubbo asked, grabbing more of the bandages.

“Thanks, Big T,” Tommy shook his head, looking at his now bandaged hand. _He didn't want to burden Tubbo any more than he already did._

“It’s no problem,” Tubbo responded, finishing up securing the bandage then handing over the water bottle, “Here have some water. Gotta stay hydrated.”

“Thanks,” he grabbed the water bottle, before downing it in one breath. A large exhale came out of him and he leaned his head against the wall behind him, shutting his eyes for hopefully some peace.

Silence hung heavy in the pit as the boys sat there with minds full of questions and hidden anxieties. Luckily for Tommy, he had a great friend. He had a friend who doesn’t mind the silence or tries to pry for information that he would rather keep secret. _He knows it is how it is._ It may have taken minutes of silence for anyone to move, _but that's just what you have to do after you got beat up._

Tommy slowly stood up and stretched, “Well, thanks for the help, but I’m afraid it’s time for this Big Man to hit the hay,”

“Alright, but are you sure you’re okay?” Tubbo questioned with worry in his voice, standing up as well.

“Yeah, just lost my temper a bit. But you know me, Tubbo; Mr. Big Man TommyInnit is just that, a Big Man. I’m fine,” he exclaimed, putting on a huge ~~fake~~ smile.

The brunette looked at him with an unconvinced face, “Okay… Just come talk to me if want to,”

“Gotcha, Big Man,” Tommy spoke. After the interaction, Tommy walked up the stairs and turned to walk towards the heart of Pogtopia. 

The ravine was huge and dim lights hung above his head while he walked, lucky for him everyone else was in their respective rooms, so he got to walk alone. He reached a staircase once more and climbed up them, which led to his own little bedroom. Well, if you could call this a bedroom. It was more like a small dug-in cave with a bed, a desk, and a single lantern. Stepping into the room, he closed the door behind himself, making sure to lock it.

Even though he probably looked at his injured hand a couple hundred times, his eyes fell to it again. He tried wiggling his fingers but found it was extremely painful. The adrenaline of the fight was wearing out and he could tell. Some of his nails were chipped from the fight and the other half had dirt underneath them. _His hand was a wreck_. Now out of sight of any prying eyes or enemies, he let the tears flow. He couldn’t tell if it was the pain from his hand or the pain of the day’s events, but nonetheless, he was tired. He snuffed out the lantern’s candle with his left hand and basically fell onto his bed. The mattress was slightly more stiff than he would have it back in L’Manburg, _but he had to remind himself he’s not in L’Manburg._

The chill of night crept upon him as he curled into himself in his bed, trying to warm up his aching body. This may not have been a good day, but he had to move on. _Yes, it was unfair of Techno to take one of Tubbo’s lives. He tried his hardest to avenge his friend, yet he failed. Today sucked, but tomorrow I can try harder. Tomorrow is a new day._


End file.
